


The Old day’s. And the new.

by Wackingshiy



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Big Brother-Little Sister Relationship, F/F, Female Peter Parker, Intern Peter Parker, Kinda, Not by wade, Nvm wade is a stalker but a good one, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Piper has no Powers, Protective Wade Wilson, Sad Peter Parker, Sad Wade Wilson, Sad with a Happy Ending, Stalking, Teen Peter Parker, The Avengers Are Good Bros, They Do Not get Hugs, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, Well - Freeform, kind of you’ll see, yes I said piper in switching it around cuz I WANT TO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:57:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wackingshiy/pseuds/Wackingshiy
Summary: “You know him”“I knew him”





	1. The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on a Hurt Spidey is an angry Deadpool in just taking my time with the final chapter lmao
> 
> Also there’s gonna be loads of angst in this 
> 
>  
> 
> :)

Piper had a good life

She knew this she did she knew she was truly blessed.

But sometimes it didn’t feel like it.

She had a paid internship at _Stark Industries_ she knew The Tony Stark and the Avengers on a Personal level. She had a loving Aunt, Wonderful friends and a Sweet Caring understanding girlfriend.

There was just one person who was missing. One person who she so _badly_ wanted to hate to _loathe_

But couldn’t

Because how can you hate someone who isn’t in your life. Who done nothing but protect and care for you.

How?

* * *

 

 

Tony had a love-hate relationship with research.

He loved it because you could learn the most _fascinating_ things with research and on the other hand you had to learn about shitsticks to make sure they weren’t too crazy.

So right now he was searching up this… _Deadpool_ guy. A contract killer who SHIELD Hated because he done their Job better than them with taking out big baddies that The Avengers aren’t sent on.

Bastard does it for _fun_ too.

“Who are you scowling at now?” He jumps at the voice who cuts his thoughts off To look up and see his personal and private Intern and his teammates all in one setting.

“Deadpool” he mutters gesturing to the screen of a Red spandexed man. She hums.

“I’ve heard about him, kind of like the guy to be honest”

“You like a killer?” Steve asks.

“You guys like Natasha” from where the redhead women sits she snorts.

“Anyway. What’s the scoop on him?” She asks taking a seat next to the  _billionaire_ mind _you._

“Why do we tell you these things? A fourteen-“

“-Fifteen”

“-Shush, a _fourteen_ year old these things? We could be jailed for this?” Tony asks hands subconsciously going up to run through her hair.

“It’s because we like her” Clint says perched on the counter.

“It’s true” Sam chuckles.

Tony shakes his head, “Anyway. Dudes name is Wade Winston Wilson. Got diagnosed with Stage Four Cancer. went missing-“

“Two years ago…” Piper whispers. Tony shot her a curious look.

“How do you know that?” He asks. The others look up.

“I… I knew him, from before he was… _Deadpool._ He- he was my friend.” Her voice cracks and stammers.

Alive

_Alive_

He’s

_Alive_

There’s a terse Silence before Natasha speaks.

“Piper, do you think you could tell us how you know him?” She asks, voice soft and gentle. Many would be surprised seeing the deadly women speak so.. _motherly_ but they hadn’t had the luxury of Knowing Natasha Romanoff personally like they did.

Somewhat

“I- He… he took money for scaring off stalkers and people like that. Aunt May- after uncle Ben-“ she chokes on her words.

”a man began Stalking us. I was thirteen at the time and I’d seen him walking around before making quips and beating up creepy dudes. I- I remember walking up to him with thirty dollars in my hand” she chuckles. “I asked him to figure out to make the creep stop and offered him all the money I could. He just.. looked at me and pushed my money back into my hand and bought me an ice cream telling me not to worry about it. That the man would be gone soon.” Her eyes are wet. She know this she does.

“The creep was gone by next week. I bought him a pin for a thanks.” She smiles.

“He never took it off.”

“Never?”

“Never.”

Natasha pulls out a chair and sits down Besides Tony and Piper.

* * *

 

 

_“It’s all I have…” a small high pitched voice says, crumpled money in the small outstretched hand._

_Wade stares and gently pushes the money back to the little girls chest._

_“Don’t worry about it… uh… what’s your name?”_

_“Piper”_

_“Don’t worry about it pipsqueak I’ll do this one for free.” He grins a crooked grin down at the little girl. She surprises him by smiling back._

* * *

 

 

_A hand tugs at the sleeve of his jacket. He looks down to see the little girl from a week ago._

_His beating was especially hard and gruesome for Skip Westcott_

_“This is for you” she holds out her little hand again and there’s a small pin in her hand._

_Wade pins it on and grins cheekily_

_“Thanks pipsqueak”_

* * *

 

 

_“What’s your name Mr?” That same voice pops up again. Every time he passes through Queen he finds her by his side._

_He glances down at her._

_“Wade”_

_“I like you wade”_

_He smiles_

_“You’re growing on me too, Pipsqueak”_

* * *

 

 

“You know him”

“I _knew_ him”

 


	2. Everything step you take i’ll Be watching you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade wishes he could go back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am and so is this story is alive. This is a filler chapter but after a person commented I couldn’t stop thinking about it and wanted to give you something. So with this being said this might be more than 6 chapters. I can’t tell you how long it’s gonna be until I updated any of my stories again but rest assured I’m not abandoning them.

Wade wishes he could go back sometimes

Back to when Piper was a tiny little thirteen year old who never shut up and back when Vanessa was  _ alive  _ back when things were okay.

He would take dying of cancer again then this. Taking piper out for ice creams every Thursday and Friday, making Vanessa do that chuckle snort laugh she does that’s she hates  _ so much  _ have May Parker’s Sweet Tea and listen to Ben's thank you for  _ “looking out for our little girl”  _

But things don’t stay the same do that

He was fucking  _ stupid  _ to believe that the shady British bitch could actually cure him without making him an ugly fuck, without ruining his life.

_ “I did what you asked,” he grinned staring down at wade. “I cured you”) _

_ (Not like this) _

It’s lot like he completely left Vanessa and Piper, he still made sure they were safe, he watched Piper cry in Vanessa lap while said women tried to hold it together. He watched Tony Stark come into her apartment and ask about an internship after she found an abandoned Ironman Gauntlet and fixed it up and mailed it back to him not thinking anything of it.

He watched her grow close with the Avengers. Watched her on that crappy old TV as she attended a Gala after it got out a teenage girl was a intern  _ for the  _ Avengers. Felt pride blossom in his chest at how much she grew and how much she had accomplished throughout her life.

He watched her as she walked home, she rarely refused drives from that Grumpy dude or one of the Assvengers but sometimes she liked walking home and breathing in the air looking at the sky.

He watched her until she got home, and watched as she hugged May and pretended to chew the burnt cooking and he sat on top of the fire escape listening to her hums to the tune of her music and her laughs as she calls MJ or Liz or Ted. 

He listened how she whispered a sad  _ “goodnight, Wade”  _ before shutting off her lights and crawling into bed. 

He listened to Vanessa still crying herself to sleep every night in one of his shirts. He made sure no creepy men followed her home at night with dangerous intentions. He listened as her and Piper got together for their weekly tea and coffee date to reminisce about old times that made his barley together heart hurt.

One night when he was talking dare dick the man didn’t say anything, but started singing  _ “every breath you take I’ll be watching you” _

Wade had played it off as if he was annoyed. But really he was thankful for the Joke.

And wade was starting to be okay. He was making sure May and Piper and Vanessa were okay, he was killing bad guys and annoying the X-People and life was sorta okay.

Then he started popping up more and more on SHIELDS radar

That’s when it all went  _ (right)  _ wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited but will go back and fix any later


End file.
